The Unexpected
by mrchibisuz
Summary: The sequel to His and His alone. Sakura finds out she is pregnant and Naruto knows, but what he really wants to know is who is the father. Also there seems to be a new enemy to be aware of. Warning: Bad for those whol love Naruto. Naruhina/ Sasu/Saku
1. The Unsuspected Surprise

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- the unsuspected surprise 

Main characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated- T

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to Me. they belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, I will be making my own characters.) Okay guys this is just chapter fourteen of __his and his alone__ changed into chapter one of __The Unexpected._

Chapter One

**Sakura's room**

**Sakura's POV**

It had been two weeks since Sakura's return to Konoha. Things between Sakura and Naruto weren't the same as they thought it would be. It seemed Naruto was still mad at Sakura, and well Sakura couldn't help but avoid him. At first no one noticed the strange behavior between the two, but as days passed people noticed. Everyone knew that Sakura and Naruto were good friends, practically best friends. However, the more they spent a part the more obvious it became something was wrong. It was Sai who had first asked them about the silent treatment that came between the two. It was Naruto who had told Sai the true, and Sakura had agreed with his answer.

Sakura felt a tear stream from her eye as she thought of these two past weeks. This was no different from being held captive, but there was a different. The silent treatment she was receiving from Naruto, hurt, it hurt so much that every time Sakura thought about it, the harder it got to breathe. She wouldn't blame Naruto, though. She deserved to have this silent treatment and Naruto deserved a better person, a person like Hinata.

Sakura set up on her bed as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in."

The door to Sakura's room opened. It was her mom, Mrs. Haruno, and in her hand she held a tray with two cups of hot coco. Mrs. Haruno smiled at her daughter. She sat on the bed Sakura was sitting on.

"I brought you some hot coco," Mrs. Haruno said to her daughter.

Sakura took the hot coco from her mother's hand. Sakura took a sip of the hot chocolate allowing the taste to burn her mouth. "Thanks, mom."

Mrs. Haruno placed a hand on Sakura's head. "Something the matter?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, mom."

Mrs. Haruno smiled at her daughter. "Is it because you broke up with Naruto?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip as tears began to stream from her eyes. "Yeah."

"If you knew it was going to hurt this much, why did you break up with him?"

"Because he doesn't deserve a person like me," Sakura cried.

Mrs. Haruno glanced at her daughter. It broke her heart to see her daughter in tears. She placed her arms around Sakura. She held her daughter there until tears no longer spilled from her daughter's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Sakura took a sip of her hot coco. "Thanks, mom."

"Hey, what are mother's for," Mrs. Haruno said causing a laugh to escape her daughter's lips. "So what are you going to do today?"

Sakura took another drink of her hot coco. "I'm going to—"Sakura froze as she felt a bitter taste in her mouth. Sakura tried to brush the bitter taste from her tongue with her teeth. "Oh… no!" Sakura placed a hand over her mouth. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. By the time Sakura got to the toilet she threw up.

"Sakura, honey, are you okay?" Sakura's mom asked from behind the restroom door.

"Uh…yeah," Sakura said as she flushed the toilet.

"Would you like me to cancel your appointment with Lady Tsunade?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

Sakura shook her head as she glanced at the door. "no."

**Tsunade's office**

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was leaning on the wall of the Hokage office. He along with Sai and Yamato were waiting for Sakura to arrive. It had been awhile since the group had gone on a mission together. Of course Sakura got two weeks off after her return to Konoha. It was out of the request of her parents that Sakura should rest. Of course Lady Tsunade agreed. She out of most had missed Sakura and wanted to spend some time with her pupil. What Tsunade didn't understand is why the relationship between Naruto and Sakura diminished. Of course Naruto didn't tell her why. That and he didn't know why either. All Naruto knew was that he couldn't bear to look at Sakura. Every time he saw her face he felt his heart twist.

Naruto glanced up as he heard the door to the office open. It was Sakura. Naruto held in his breath. She still was beautiful in his eyes. How he wished he could still call her his.

"Welcome back, Sakura," Lady Tsunade said as she set on her desk.

Sakura smiled at her teacher. "It is good to be back."

"Well then, back to business. Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and Yamato, I'm sending you guys off for a mission out of the village."

"Alright," Naruto said in enjoy. "Finally, something interesting to do."

"Hold up, Naruto, I haven't finished yet," Tsunade said as she placed her hand up. "You are to meet the client in the woods. It seems some strange things have been happening in their village."

"Strange, strange as in how, my Lady?" Sakura asked.

"That is what you are going to find out," Lady Tsunade answered. "Think you can handle it, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Tsunade questionably. "Yeah."

"Okay, you guys may go now," Tsunade said.

The group nodded then they left the office.

**The Forest**

**Naruto's POV**

A few minutes had already passed since they left Konoha. Naruto, along with the team noticed the constant stops Sakura had made. She had ran into some bushes more than once causing the group to look at each other questionably. Although Naruto was supposed to be mad at Sakura he couldn't help but worry. He kept his eyes on her as they hopped from tree to tree. She looked pale as if really pale. Although, she constantly smiled at the group as if trying to say "Don't worry it is nothing" it was obvious she wasn't feeling well.

"Maybe we should rest," Naruto suggested.

"What? No," Sakura said.

"I think Naruto is right, Sakura," Yamato said he had also noticed the paleness in Sakura's face.

Sakura shook her head. "The client is suspecting to see us today we can't just make them wait."

"But Sakura," Naruto said worry in his voice.

"I find no point in arguing," Sai said from behind Naruto. "It is bvious she is not going to listen."

Naruto sighed. Then he nodded in defeat. Sai was right. Sakura wasn't the kind to listen. She was a stubborn girl just like Naruto's mom Kushina. Naruto smiled to himself. Although he had no intentions of talking to Sakura again, he was glad they were in talking terms. Sure the topic had to do with her health, but hey it was a start.

"AH!" Sakura screamed as she placed a hand on her pelvis next thing Naruto knew, Sakura fell.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as Sakura fell off the tree. Naruto ran and caught her before the ground could hit her. He noticed her body shaking as if cold. She looked so pale and sick. "Sakura?" Naruto called, again. She had blacked out.

"Let's go back," Yamato said worry in his voice.

"But the client?" Sai asked.

"We will just have to make them wait," Yamato answered. He was worried about Sakura.

**Konoha Hospital**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura opened her eyes only to find herself in the hospital. Sakura set up on the bed. She found Naruto asleep on a chair right next to her bed. She found his hand on the mattress. Sakura smiled as she took Naruto's hand. In a way she was happy they were talking. She had missed Naruto so much.

Naruto woke up his eyes meeting Sakura's. He clinched her hand with his.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you."

Naruto couldn't help but smile back. "Listen Sakura, I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatment. May we be friends again?"

Sakura's smile widened. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Naruto squeezed Sakura's hand in joy.

"So? What happened to the mission?" Sakura asked trying to change the topic.

"Asuma's team took over instead," Naruto answered. "Both Sai and Yamato-sensei were worried and decided to stay."

"Sai? Worried about me?" Sakura asked in surprise. "No way."

"Believe me, he was," Naruto said in joy.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She truly did miss Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto both looked at the door as they heard it open. It was a nurse from the hospital.

"Ah, you're finally awake," The nurse said. "For moment there I thought I might have to tell your friend the good news."

"Tell him what?" Sakura asked in suspicious.

"Well I don't think its best I tell you while he is here," The nurse said her eyes on Naruto.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Naruto demanded.

"Well, for personal reasons," The nurse answered.

"What, what do you mean?" Sakura asked fear in her voice.

"Well," The nurse said her eyes on Naruto again. "Are you sure you want me to tell you in front of him?"

"Yes, there are no secrets between me and Naruto," Sakura snapped annoyed.

The nurse sighed in defeat. She didn't like this situation at all. "Well…" The nurse began. "It was a good thing this man saved you from falling off that tree."

Sakura gave the nurse a confused stare. "What, what do you mean it was good he saved me?"

"Well, it was good he saved you," The nurse repeated. "Otherwise you would have lost your baby."

Sakura froze. She felt the world around her freeze in slow motion. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. "Are…are you…are you saying I'm pregnant?"

The nurse nodded. She hated the feel of the air around her. This is why she didn't want to say it in front of the boy who obviously loved this girl. "Yeah."

"**Me?" Sakura asked in surprise. "P-p-p-pregnant?"**

To be continued

_**Sakura just found out she is pregnant. What is worse, Naruto knows too. Will this affect their relationship? To be continued**_

_Okay I put chapter fourteen as chapter one in this story, because I thought the story would make more sense with this. I will write the next chapter, but I needed this one to make the other one. To those who haven't read __His and His Alone __you'll just have to guess who the father is and I think it is obvious._

_Okay guys. i love to write, but if u dont like this fanfic, please keep the negative reviews to yourself. I was planning to delete this, but someone asked me for it so i will continue it. however there will be a remake of his and his alone and the unexpected. i didn't like them at all. and i'm not stupid._

_also i plan to give you guys the plot before you make any conclusion. Naruto finds out Sakura is pregnant be he never plans to father her child. Many of you might think Naruto is going to end up hurt. No he is not, because he has Hinata. And i am not doing this because of the readers, i'm doing this because i believe everyone deserves happiness and especially Naruto._


	2. Denial and confusion

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- Denials and confusions

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated- T

(_The original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to __masashi kishimoto. However, I will be making my own characters.) The Sequel to __His and His alone __to those who haven't read it, you'll just have to guess who the father is, but I think it is obvious._

**Chapter two**

_**Konoha Hospital**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

"_P-p-pregnant," Sakura asked shock in her voice._

"Yeah," The nurse said.

Sakura glanced at the nurse in hopes she was lying, but the way she looked at her made Sakura's heart freeze. Sakura released Naruto's hand. Sakura couldn't help but cover her face as she felt tears sting her eyes_. Her Pregnant?_ Sakura couldn't believe it she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't be pregnant it had to be a lie. Sakura shook her head as tears began to stream from her eyes. She couldn't be, she didn't want to be.

"You are lying," Sakura mumbled her hands still covering her face.

"I know it is hard to believe but it's true," The nurse explained.

Sakura continued to shake her head. "No, I'm not."

"If you don't believe me touch your stomach," The nurse ordered.

Sakura placed one of her hands under her belly button. She pressed her stomach a bit her eyes widening even more. It was a bit harder than before, and Sakura had dealt with pregnant women before, so she knew the feeling. Sakura turned to face the window in this room. She couldn't help the tears that continued to escape her eyes. She couldn't look at the nurse or Naruto. The more she felt Naruto's eyes on her, the guiltier she felt. What was she supposed to tell Naruto? That she slept with the wrong person and now she had this person's child living inside of her. She never felt so dirty in her life.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sakura said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why you apologizing, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head. She didn't want to explain.

A few hours had passed before the doctor allowed Sakura to leave the hospital, but the doctor kept giving her worry looks. It was quiet as Naruto and Sakura walked the dark streets. Sakura had her arms around a bag of antibiotics. She took several glances at Naruto, but not once had his eyes met hers. Sakura rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this. He was just barely beginning to talk to her after that accident and now he was giving her the silent treatment, again. It hurt, but Sakura didn't say anything. She was afraid of what would come out of her mouth. Sakura felt more tears sting her eyes, but she refused to cry. She didn't want Naruto to notice her weakness.

"We're here," Naruto said as they stopped in front of the Haruno's house.

"Thanks," Sakura said. She took a step toward the door then she stopped on her tracks. She turned toward Naruto. "Naruto, please don't tell no one."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'm saying don't tell Tsunade or my parents," Sakura answered.

"You can't hide it forever, Sakura," Naruto explained.

"I know, but for now let's keep this to ourselves, please," Sakura said.

Naruto glanced at Sakura in confusion, then he nodded. "Fine."

**The Cave**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

After Sakura had left, both Sasuke and Madara returned to the cave that was by the lake. Sasuke was in the kitchen like always,but he couldn't get Sakura out of his head. He shouldn't have let her go, but he did. Thinking of the words she had said to him felt like alchole was being rubbed into his wounds. That is why he couldn't keep her any longer, nor did he have the guts to kill her. Back then he did have the guts to kill her, he would of, but Naruto just had to get in the way.

"Something bothering you, my boy?" Madara asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I should of just killed her when i had the chance," Sasuke said as he took a drink of his water.

"Why didn't you?" Madara asked.

"If i knew the answer, i would have told you," Sasuke answered.

Madara sighed. He set on one of the chairs of the kitchen. "I found something you might like?" Madara said trying to change the topic.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I found a replacement for the man you killed," Madara answered.

**Konoha- Naruto's House**

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto placed his head on his pillow. He couldn't believe what he heard, but when he saw the look in Sakura's eye after she touched her stomach confirmed what the nurse had said. Naruto bit his bottom lip. He wanted to say something to comfort Sakura but she looked so lost and scared. Well it was somewhat understandable. Still, it angered Naruto knowing that she was pregnant, but not with his child.

He had loved Sakura even knowing that her heart would never be his, but he had hope she would be his after that first kiss they had shared, yet she was still taken away from his grasp again. He wanted to know who the man was that took his Sakura, but at the same time he didn't want to know. He was afraid of the answer Sakura would give him.

Naruto glanced at the ceiling. He was hoping the father wasn't Sasuke, because if it was it would anger him more. To know that his so called best friend took his Sakura away, but Naruto did not understand why. It couldn't be Sasuke. Sasuke never had an interest in Sakura so why should he now? It did not make sense. The father must have been someone else.

"It can't be him, can it?" Naruto asked himself.

Maybe she was raped by someone and that is why she was shocked in surprise when she found out she was pregnant? However, Naruto didn't want Sakura to say that she was raped by some random man, because if she said she was, Naruto would go after the man who had hurt his Sakura.

The only way he could get his answer was by asking Sakura.

"i'll ask Sakura tomorrow." Naruto said. He wanted answers and he needed them now.

**To be continued**

_**Oh, Naruto seems angry and Madara has another plan under his sleeve. What is going to happen next? Stay toon for more.**_

_srry for the mistakes guys. i was watching Bad girls while i was writing this :). Okay so here is the second chapter of the unexpected, but it might not have been that good. srry. Also the reason it is called the unexpected is because there are going to be alot of unexpected chapters. lol :)_


	3. secrets

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- Secrets 

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated- T

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I have a habit of forgetting. Anyways I will be making my own characters) Okay I know I shouldn't post this but I think it is time I gave you guys a short summary of his and his alone. _

_Summary: Sakura was kidnapped in order to heal one of Madara's minions. Of course she was kidnapped by Sasuke. Naruto and a group of Ninjas from Konoha go in search of Sakura. They find her terrible beaten, of course Sasuke takes her away before Naruto has the opportunity to save her. When Sakura is extremely weak and tired Sasuke takes advantage of that and claims her, and of course she allowed it. She was pretty much pissed off when she woke up the next day, because She didn't put up a fight, then She returns to Konoha and well you guys know the rest._

**Chapter Three**

**Konoha Village**

**Sakura's POV**

Although Sakura had just gotten out of the hospital yesterday she was already given a mission. Like Naruto had promised Lady Tsunade knew nothing about the pregnancy. Although Sakura hated keeping secrets from her former teacher, but she couldn't help it. Sakura knew what happen to Kunoichis when they were pregnant. They were forced to stay home and do simple missions like carry someone's grocery bags. It was an order to keep both the unborn child and it soon to be mother safe. However, to be honest Sakura was so tired of staying in the village. She needed to get out of this place for once.

Sakura glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her usual fighting outfit a red blouse with her family crest on it, although her parents weren't ninjas. Funny, Sakura remembered the reason why she joined the academy in the first place. Her parents had objected at first saying it was to dangerous of a life. It was true. Still, she joined for one boy a boy she knew would never notice her or so she thought. Sakura rolled her eyes, how stupid was she back then? Sakura set on her bed. She wasted ten years of her life on that ass and when she no longer wanted him, he got her.

Sakura growled in anger. She hated him, hated him so much, she wanted him dead, but Sakura knew she was lying to herself. She wanted to hate Sasuke, but she couldn't. Her heart still belonged to him even though she didn't want it to be. Sakura placed a hand on her lip. She could still remember his kisses and the way he had touched her that night making it impossible to fight such a guilty pleasure.

Sakura shook her head. She didn't want to remember that night anymore. She was in Konoha now. There was no need to think about that ass anymore. For sure if they saw each other again they would kill each other or he would kill her and the unborn child. Sakura placed her hand on her stomach. It did feel weird being pregnant.

"SAKURA!" Sakura heard her mom call from down stairs. "Naruto is here."

Sakura sighed. She jumped out of bed. Within seconds she was by the door. "Naruto? Why you here?"

"Can I talk to you, before we go to Tsunade's office?" Naruto asked.

"Um…sure," Sakura said. She followed Naruto outside.

"Bye sweetie, good luck on your first mission," Mrs. Haruno yelled from the house.

"Thanks, mom," Sakura responded back.

**Naruto's POV**

They didn't talk as they passed the crowd of people. Naruto couldn't help but give Sakura quick glances. She was quiet, which was rare for her. She didn't even look pregnant. Part of him was hoping this was all a dream and that Sakura really wasn't with a child. Naruto hated this, hated how things turned after Sakura's returned. Everything seemed perfect before Sasuke had kidnapped her. Why, why did he take Sakura away from him?

"Sakura?" Naruto called.

"What, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me something," Naruto asked.

"Tell you what?" Sakura asked, Sakura shiverd as she felt the air. She hated the way the atmosphere around her. It was warning her about something.

"Who is the father?"

Sakura froze on her steps. "I don't know."

"That is a lie, Sakura?" Naruto snapped turning to glare at Sakura.

Sakura flinched. She had to remember. Naruto was far more dangerous than Sasuke, but it made her angry the way Naruto demanded an answer. "I don't know, Naruto."

"Yes you do, Sakura," Naruto snapped.

"Stop yelling at me, people are starting to stare."

Naruto grabbed Sakura by the shoulder. He pulled her to a dark alley were he knew people wouldn't be watching. "Who did you sleep with, Sakura?"

Sakura glared at Naruto brushing his hand away from her shoulder. She didn't understand why he was suddenly so angry. "Why are you dying to know?"

"Because I want to know, Sakura," Naruto answered.

"That is personal, Naruto, "Sakura snapped then she began to walk away from the alley.

"It's Sasuke isn't it?" Naruto demanded.

Sakura froze. She turned to stare at Naruto. "No…it's not… Now let's go before Tsunade starts getting angry."

Naruto glared at Sakura as she jumped on one of the buildings. Why was she suddenly hiding secrets? Naruto hated this. Usually Sakura told him everything. They promised never to hold secrets between each other, but now she was hiding them. Naruto took a deep breath. It seemed all he did now days was get angry. Once he knew he was calm he jumped on the building. He jumped from building to building until he came among Lady Tsunade's office. He jumped through the window. He did a back flip before landing between Sakura and Sai. Yamato was on the otherside of Sai. Naruto stood up. He met Tsunade eyes but didn't bother to look at Sakura. Yeah, he was angry at her. Who knew, he might not be able to talk to her, again.

"That was some entrance, Naruto," Lady Tsunade said. Both her hands were together under her chin.

"Anyways, putting that aside I got a mission for you guys," Lady Tssunade began. "Apparently what has been happening in that village is happening in another village. I need you guys to go and check it out. Do you think you can handle it, Sa-ku-ra?"

"Of-of- of course, my lady," Sakura said sounding surprised.

"Very well, you guys are to meet the clients today." Lady Tsunade said as she wrote the address down. She gave the note to Yamato and Yamato placed the note in his pocket. "Did you guys get all that."

"Sure we did, Granny." Naruto answered.

"Very well, you are all dismissed," Lady Tsunade finished.

Naruto watched the others leave. He tryed to stare at Sakura, but couldn't. How he hated her right now for trying to keep secrets from him. He left through the window. He just didn't want to face Sakura right now.

**The Cave**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was in his old room. He was lying on his bed. It had already been two weeks and he still hadn't set out a plan to destroy Konoha. He had already lost Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. And Madara had something under his sleeve that he wouldn't let Sasuke know. He should have just kept Sakura instead for his own benefits. Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't keep her, she was just in the way.

He stood up from his bed annoyed. Every time he thought of her he thought about her soft skin, her pink rosy lips, and her bare body pressed to his. He should have just kept her for himself, but he couldn't. He was an avenger. Someone out to get revenge for the family he lost, for the pain his brother had to bear and for himself. He didn't have time to be thinking about a girl.

Sasuke glance at his door as he felt a presences.

"YO, SASUKE!" One of Madara's followers called from outside his bedroom door. "Madara wants to see you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed. He climbed out of bed. He found Madara in that room he had Sakura tortured into healing that dying man, but this time there was a boy in his place. Sasuke gave Madara a questioning look.

"I found him that night you slept with that girl," Madara explained.

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"I think he can help us with our revenge," Madara answered.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Trust me," Madara finished.

-**To be continued**

_**Naruto is pretty much pissed off at Sakura. Will he ever be able to talk to her again? And worse Madara found someone to replace the dying man. Who is this kid that Madara plans to use?**_

_Okay, I know this chapter wasn't great, but I have to rush on my story, because I'll be starting school next week and not just a school, college. So i'm sorry for the rush, but I hope you guys like it. Write to you all later. Wtyl_

_To be continued_


	4. forgiveness and surprise

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- Forgiveness and Surprise

Main characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated- T

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, Madara's followers and the boy are mine.) Okay some of you might be wondering "Why doesn't Sakura just get rid of the child", because if she did, the ending of this story won't make sense._

**Chapter Four**

**Naruto's POV**

By the time Naruto came toward the front gate he found Yamato, Sai, and Sakura waiting for him. To his surprise Hinata was also with them. He wondered why she was here when she didn't appear at the office. Lady Tsunade said nothing about Hinata coming, but there she was standing by Sakura. Once he landed in front of the others he gave Hinata a questioning look. When her eyes met his, her cheeks turned pink before she turned away from his stare. Naruto found her shyness somewhat adorable. Naruto gave Hinata a smile even though she wasn't looking at him.

"So Hinata, are you going with us?" Naruto asked.

Hinata felt her cheeks burn. "Y-y-yes Naruto-kun."

"Hinata was ordered to come with us since Neji is in another mission, Naruto," Yamato explained.

The sound of Hinata coming on this mission made Naruto somewhat relieved. He didn't understand why though.

"Well, it is here where we are to meet the client," Yamato said as he circled something on the map. "Did you guys get that?"

Everyone nodded their heads. "Yes Sensei."

**The Cave**

**Sasuke's POV**

The new boy Madara found was named Kazuma. What Sasuke didn't understand was how this boy named Kazuma was going to help them in destroying Konoha. Kazuma looked like an average weak boy. He was twelve years old, his hair was strangely white, and he was small compared to when Sasuke was twelve.

He stood with Kazuma in the wide field. Today he was to test Kazuma's ability. In a way, this was good for Sasuke. He was tired of fighting Madara's followers and always winning. It just made fighting boring and it made it seem like Sasuke wasn't growing in strength. However, this didn't mean he was satisfied with fighting a kid.

"Okay kid, show me what you've got," Sasuke ordered.

The kid didn't say anything. With a blink of an eye he vanished. Sasuke closed his eyes then opened them making them reveal the Sharingan. The fight with this boy was unbelievably tense. He may have been twelve, but he was unbelievably strong. He had strange moves and powers that Sasuke didn't recognize. It angered Sasuke a bit to know he was getting his ass beat by a twelve year old. Within seconds Sasuke was covered in blood and the boy was unharmed.

"What is this?" Sasuke whispered.

"Told you he could help us," Madara said. He appeared out of nowhere, but when really he was watching the fight the whole time in the woods. He was right in picking Kazuma for this battle. "His special ability is regeneration. He has other unremarkable powers. It is almost like he holds a demon himself only ten times better."

Sasuke gave Madara the questioning look. "Whatever, I'm going inside."

Although Sasuke was walking toward the cave he found Kazuma right by his side following him. Sasuke glared at him. He didn't like it when someone followed him, especially someone who kicked his ass. Sasuke glare at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"Are you really planning on helping us destroy Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

Kazuma nodded his head.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"That village means nothing to me," Kazuma answered.

Sasuke gave the boy a questioning look. This was the first time Kazuma spoke. His voice sounded like a young girl only more masculine.

"Explain, give me more reason," Sasuke ordered. He led the boy to the kitchen. He set on a chair, but the boy stood. His dark blue eyes were on Sasuke, it kind of freaked Sasuke out to have a kid staring at him with such tense eyes. He seemed to carry no emotion.

"As long as I get an opportunity to kill," The boy began. "I'll do it."

"I like you now," Sasuke said giving the boy a smile. The boy didn't smile back. He just kept giving Sasuke the freaky stare.

"Will you fight me again?" Kazuma asked. "I would like to fight you to the death?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "When I get my revenge I shall fight you."

"Good," Kazuma said.

**Some Random Village **

**Sakura's POV**

It took the group about four hours to arrive to the village. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the village. It looked like a ghost town. The houses looked old and rusted as if they were ready to fall. The streets were ruined, but what was worse, there seemed to be no people here. Of course there was a few, but still there weren't many and the people that were out kept looking over their shoulder as if someone was about to attack them.

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

It was Sai. Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

She was somewhat disappointed that it wasn't Naruto who asked her, but of course he wouldn't. Sakura felt a pang of sadness. She had missed Naruto for so long, but it seemed like all they did now days was argue. Good. Sakura didn't deserve him at all. He deserved someone like Hinata, because Hinata would never betray him like her. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. She had to remember. She had to keep her distance away from Naruto even if it hurt.

Sakura took a quick glance at Naruto. He had his arms around Hinata who had tears streaming from her eyes do to the scene she was witnessing right now. He kept whispering things in her ear and Hinata kept nodding. She wiped the tears from her eyes and she gave Naruto a reassuring smile. Still, Naruto did not take his arm off Hinata.

"You know I can hug you if you want," Sai whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura shook her head. She was a bit freaked out "Oh no, thank you, Sai."

Sakura did feel a pang of jealousy as she saw the two together, but she had to shake that jealousy off. She didn't deserve Naruto. Sakura had to remember that. She, Sakura, had given herself to someone else without putting up a fight. She should have but she didn't. She gave herself to guilty pleasure and now she was carrying the punishment for that. Sakura placed her hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes as she felt a tear sting her eye.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sai asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I am fine, just a stomachache."

Sai gave Sakura the suspicious stare.

"Okay, we're here," Yamato said interrupting the conversion between Sakura and Sai.

The place they stopped at was an old run down cottage. It looked no different from the other buildings but it looked worse. Yamato cleared his throat before knocking on the door. The door opened slowly giving Sakura the shivers. The person gave them a quick peek, but they were hiding behind the door.

"Are you the ninjas we hired?" It was a lady's voice.

"Yes," Yamato whispered.

"Please come on in," The Lady said as she slowly opened the door wider.

Before Sakura could step into the house she felt someone crab her from the back preventing her from going in. She was about to yell when she heard who it was.

"Sakura? Can we talk, before we go meet the client?" Naruto asked.

"Um…sure," Sakura said.

Sakura saw Hinata give Naruto a smile before entering the client's cottage. Naruto had returned that smile to Hinata.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked once everyone was inside, but them.

"I spoke to, Hinata, and well she said I shouldn't be mad at you considering what you gone through," Naruto explained.

_Hinata did? _Sakura thought. "Does she know?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, but I am sorry I got mad at you."

"It is okay, I'm not mad," Sakura said.

"But will you please tell me who the father is?" Naruto asked.

"When the time is right," Sakura answered.

"Okay, but you will tell me, right?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah." She opened the door to the cottage, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Sakura, I don't think you should continue this mission," Naruto said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because it can kill that," Naruto said pointing to Sakura's stomach.

Sakura glared at Naruto annoyed. "For now Naruto, let's pretend I'm not pregnant and be considerate of the client and the villagers."

Naruto glared at Sakura, but he found no point in arguing. "If this gets dangerous, you quit Sakura."

"Fine," Sakura agreed then she went inside the cottage Naruto followed from behind.

Sakura felt a smile form on her lips. She had to thank Hinata, but that didn't mean she wanted Naruto. She still thought they deserved each other and she was going to help Hinata win him or maybe she didn't need to. It seemed things were going perfectly well between the two. It was only a matter of time before Naruto started falling for Hinata.

**Konoha Village**

**Tsunade's POV**

Tsunade was in her office looking at some papers. The office was quiet. He assistant Shizune was at the hospital like usual helping ninjas who needed serious medical attention. Tsunade would have gone to the hospital and help, but she had too much paper work to do right now. Sometimes being Hokage could be a pain in the butt. Tsunade opened her desk door. She found a bottle of Sake. She took a big gulp of the drink. This was just what she needed to get rid of all that boredom she had right now.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune yelled as she opened the door making it slam the wall.

Tsunade jumped startled causing some of the Sake to spill on her clothes. She glared at Shizune making Shizune give her an apologetic look. "What is it, Shizune?"

"I found this at the hospital," Shizune said as she handed Tsunade a paper.

Tsunade took the paper. She gave Shizune a questioning look. "What is this?"

"Read it, my lady," Shizune said.

Tsunade glanced at the paper. Then her eyes widened in shock. "Where did you get this?"

"One of the nurses gave it to me telling me to give it to Sakura since she usual stopped at your office."

"You have got to be kidding me," Tsunade snapped. She slammed her head on the desk. "I just sent her off on a mission with Naruto and them. She can endanger that child and herself."

"The nurse also told me that it looked like Sakura didn't want the child," Shizune explained.

"Very well, we have to send someone to get her," Tsunade said as she placed the paper in a folder. "I want her to give me a good reason, before she even starts thinking of aborting that child."

"Why, My Lady?" Shizune asked.

"Because a child doesn't deserve to die for someone elses mistake," Tsunade answered. "Now go get me some Ninjas to bring her back and quick before she loses that baby."

"Yes, my Lady," Shizune said then she left.

Tsunade bit her nail. She felt anger and worry. How could Sakura do this to them? First, she allows herself to get pregnant and then she thinks she can get rid of her mistake and in such a bad way, too. Tsunade wondered if Sakura's parents even knew their daughter was pregnant, probably not. Now who was the father?

**To be continued**

**Oh ho, it seems like Tsunade found out about Sakura's pregnancy and in such a bad way. Worse, we just found out why Sakura agreed to go on this mission. But is it really to get rid of the child or is really because she is tired of being home? Also it seems like Konoha has a new enemy. A twelve year old boy named Kazuma. Will things ever be safe in Konoha? To be continued**


	5. the forest

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- The Forest

Main characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated- t

(_The original characters of Naruto don't belong to Me. they belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, Kazuma, the lady, Madara's followers, and the random village are mine.) Hey guys sorry it took me too long to write the next chapter. I don't know how long it will take to write the next chapter but I will try to complete this._

**Chapter Five**

**The Random Village**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura continued to stare out the window of the room she was given. She couldn't stop thinking about what the lady had said. It seemed like strange thing were happening to the village. She said some people have been disappearing and others were found dead. Then again Sakura's life was strange. Here she was on a mission that had to do with murder. When, really she should have been in Konoha resting and doing simple jobs. However, Sakura had pride as a ninja and she was willing to go on this mission. Thus, If Sakura hadn't come, for sure she and Naruto would still be in bad terms.

Sakura turned away from the open opem. She went toward the only bed in this room, which she had to share with Hinata. Sakura felt sorry for the villagers. This place really was like a ghost town and the room felt no different. In fact the room felt a thousand times worse. Sakura shook her head in anger. She couldn't take this anymore, having to hide in an inn until morning was insane. Sakura ran toward the window. She was going to find out what was killing these innocent people.

Sakura turned to stare at Hinata before jumping out the window. Sakura was about to jump up the roof, but she froze by the window. She found Naruto already on top of the roof staring at the dark forest. He seemed intense as if waiting for someone to attack. Of course Naruto wouldn't be sleeping. This was what made people from their village admire him. He was always the first ready to take risk.

"Go to sleep, Sakura," Naruto said.

Sakura jumped startled. How did he know she was here? She lost hold of the roof, but before she could hit the floor she was caught by Naruto.

"NARUTO, DON'T SCARE ME SO SUDDENLY!" Sakura snapped as Naruto placed her on her feet.

"Shh," Naruto whispered.

Sakura looked at him in question.

"Now go to sleep, Sakura, please" Naruto said.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm going to find out who is killing these innocent people."

"I'll do that, Sakura," Naruto said. "Now go to bed, you need the rest."

"I'm not going to bed, Naruto," Sakura mumbled. "Let's go find out what is making this place so dangerous."

**The Cave**

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke was standing by some trees. He was waiting for Kazuma to come out of the cave. He was somewhat pissed off that some kid managed to kick his ass. How, Sasuke wondered, was Madara able to find such a kid and why was he so strong? In ways this kid was just like Sasuke, but in other ways, he was a thousand times more dangerous than Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the cave. He couldn't let some kid like him ruin his revenge. It was he, Sasuke, who was to destroy Konoha. It was he, who was going to restore the Uchiha clan. Why did Madara have to bring such a kid? Still, he liked the fact that the kid was willing to die by his hands. However, could Sasuke kill this boy before the boy killed him?

"I'm here," Kazuma said as he appeared out of nowhere.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just jumped onto one of trees. He began to hop from tree to tree. He didn't even bother to see if the boy was following.

Today, he and this kid Kazuma where to find some random village and destroy it. It was good practice for Sasuke. If he could destroy some village without hesitating then for sure he could destroy Konoha. What he didn't understand was why this kid Kazuma had to tag along. However, this was the perfect opportunity to test out this kid's powers.

**The Forest**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura found herself in the middle of the woods. She set on a tree while staring at the full moon. So far nothing suspicious appeared. It was just another normal night. There was a moon and there were stars. Sakura began to wonder on whether or not this village was still truly in danger. Who knew how long this accident had been going and whether or not it still was. That or maybe the enemy was just resting for one day. Sakura knew that lady wasn't lying just by her expression she knew the lady was telling the truth. Something terrifying really did happen to village. There weren't that many people there in the village and she could smell blood all over the place although there wasn't any.

Sakura jumped onto another tree. Then she froze where she stood. She heard some rustles on the otherside of the forest. Could it be the killer? Sakura took a deep breath before running toward the direction of the sound. Sakura knew she should have been informing the others, but what if it really wasn't the enemy. Sakura just had to check she had no intentions of making herself look like a fool. Then Sakura's eyes widened when she saw who it was on the otherside of these woods.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered in shock.

Sakura held her breath at the same time she took a few steps back in hopes he wouldn't catch her. But before Sakura could run toward the otherside of the woods Sasuke was behind her already.

"Hello, Sakura," Sasuke said in his most attractive voice.

Sakura's eyes widened. Suddenly flashbacks of him, the cave, the room, and that night appeared in her head. She felt her body shiver in fear.

"Stay away from me," Sakura snapped as she turned to the otherside of the woods.

"You afraid of me?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head no she wasn't afraid of him.

"Or are you still thinking of that night?" Sasuke continued.

Sakura turned to stare at the otherside of the floor. This time she could really feel the unborn child inside of her. Maybe that was because he was here and this was his kid inside of her although he did not know.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sasuke," Sakura mumbled. "But not once were you in my mind."

"You're a horrible liar, Sakura" Sasuke contradicted.

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes, but she refuse to cry in front of him. Yes, she was horrible liar, well in front of him she was. "What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern," Sasuke said. He caught Kazuma hiding in the shadow of the trees. He glared at Kazuma while Kazuma continued to stare at the girl. He better not be thinking of harming his Sakura. He still wasn't finished with her even though she was now with Naruto and the villagers of Konoha.

"Don't think just because you are with Naruto that you are free from me." Sasuke warned her then he left.

**To be continued**

_**Sakura just met Sasuke in the woods. He still claims Sakura his even though she has returned to Konoha. But that aside, is Sasuke or Kazuma the one doing all the killing or could it be someone else? That and what do you think will happen if Sasuke finds out Sakura is pregnant with his child? Oh well to be continued. **_

_Hey guys sorry this is short and it might not be good. But at least it is something right. Sorry, if it takes me some time to finish, but please be patient. I will try to find some time to complete this fanfic and trust me I will finish it. Bye for now and I will write to you all later._


	6. Disbanded

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- Disbanded

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated-T

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, Kazuma, the lady, and Madara's follower's belong to me.) Hey guys sorry I haven't been putting much detail in this fanfic. Like I said, I will be rewriting both fanfics, so this isn't the original plot, I'm just continuing for those who enjoy this fanfic. However, You guys will be having a whole glance at the ending of this fanfic. _

**Chapter Six **

**Sakura POV**

By the time Sakura reached the hut, she ran into the restroom. She felt sick, sick to her stomach, having heard those words from Sasuke made her sick. That, and it made holding this child, a thousand times worse. Sakura leaned her back on the door. She began to cry. She just wanted to hide in some din and never show her face. Why, why did she have to see him? Sasuke of all people? Then Sakura thought of something, Was he the one doing the killing here in the village? It sounded like him, considering how evil he was.

Sakura shook her head, as she stood up from the floor. It couldn't be him, could it? Without a second thought, Sakura slammed the door open of the restroom. She ran out of the house and up to the ceiling. Something wasn't right about seeing Sasuke in the forest, and for some reason she had felt another presence. A presence so evil, far more evil then Sasuke's or Madara's combined. Someone was in the forest when Sakura was talking with Sasuke.

Sakura jumped into the air, then she landed onto one of the ceilings of another house. So far nothing was happening in the village, so far. Even if it wasn't this village (that was under attack), Sakura knew Sasuke had some bad intentions for being in the forest. Sakura continued to look around her surroundings. She saw a man on the otherside of the house she was standing on, only on the ground. Sakura jumped on to the floor. The man in front of her looked young, perhaps a boy who was out to play with his girlfriend or something.

"Excuse me," Sakura said. "Do you mind answering a question for me."

The boy nodded.

"Do you mind giving me any information on the area," Sakura asked.

**Sasuke POV**

Both Sasuke and Kazuma continued to jump tree to tree. He was surprised to have seen Sakura in the forest. She still seemed to hate him and yet he didn't hate her as he used to. Yes Sakura was his, even if she was no longer with Naruto. He would torture her, make her feel the pain he bore and at the same time claim her as much as he wanted. However, Sasuke didn't want to gain any emotions for Sakura, for example "Love", just the sound of it made him want to throw up. She was supposed to be the annoying girl next door, but just by seeing her brought a smile upon his face. It was beautiful, beautiful seeing both the hate and love in her eyes. She wanted to hate him, but he knew she couldn't. Yes, Sakura was still his.

"Where here," Sasuke said as he stopped on one of the trees that gave him a good view of Mountain Village. It was called Mountain village for a reason, it was on a Mountain and this Mountain wasn't too far from where he saw Sakura. That aside, Sasuke turned to glance at Kazuma who was at his side like always. "Show me what you can do."

Kazuma glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. He didn't smile or say anything. He vanished right before Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke couldn't see or feel the boy anywhere, so he set on the tree. Within seconds the village was on fire. There were no screams nothing, as the people tried to run out of their house, the fire consumed them burning them in seconds. It made no sense at all, just like that the kid managed to destroy the Mountain Village, along with its people. No screams, just plane toture. Really, what did Madara have in store for this child and him. Sasuke couldn't lie to himself, this child truly was a threat, that or the people in this village weren't too strong. However, if this child truly was a threat, then Sasuke had to get rid of him. It was Sasuke who was to destroy Konoha, he had too, in an order to restore his clan.

"I'm done," Kazuma said, appearing by Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the boy, but didn't say anything. He could kill the child, but it was like charging at a mountain lion who you thought was a cat, but then again cats were feisty.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. Although it wasn't in Cheddar Village (the random village), she could see fire on the mountain that was not too far from the village. For some reason, she kind of felt like that fire on that mountain was her fault. Sakura ran into the woods as fast as she could. The boy she had spoken too, told her about Mountain Village. It was just as bad as the village here, only it was nicer to be living in, yet it was being in gulped in flames.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

Sakura almost lost balance when she saw Naruto, but she ignored it. Along with Naruto, were both Sai and Yamato.

"Where is Hinata?" Sakura asked as she ran with the group.

"We made her stay, in order to keep Cheddar Village alive," Yamato answered.

Sakura nodded.

"You should stay too, Sakura," Naruto said.

Sakura froze on her step. "I'm not staying."

"You should stay or you will end a life," Naruto snapped.

Sakura glared at Naruto, she knew what he was talking about. It wasn't about the villagers in Cheddar Village, but the unborn child. Why did he keep bugging her about the fetus inside of her body. It was none of his concern.

"I refu—"

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

Sakura, along with the group stopped running. Right in front of them was Aiko and Kakashi.

"Kakashi –Sensei? Aiko-Sensei," Sakura said in shock.

"Sakura Haruno, by the order of Lady Tsunade, you are here by disbanded from this mission," Aiko said.

"What?" Sakura asked, shock in her voice.

**To be continued**

_**Seems like things aren't going so well for Sakura. First Sasuke, the fire, and now this. Will Sakura except being kicked out of the mission or will she literally go to the Mountain Village? Stay toon for more.**_

_Okay, I know you might be saying "What? What is going on" it's been awhile since I wrote for this fanfic. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and please do not pick on my writing. I'm no professional just a fan adding stories online. ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed, although it might be blah ^_^. _


	7. questions and more questions

Fanfiction- Naruto

Title- Questions and more questions

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated- T

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to the authors whose name I forgot. However, Kazuma, The lady, Mountain Village, and Cheddar Village are mine.)_

**Chapter Seven**

**Sakura's POV**

"Disbanded?" Sakura asked, both Aiko and Kakashi.

"Correct," Aiko answered.

"But why?" Sakura demanded.

Aiko shook her head. "Don't act like we don't know."

"Don't know what?" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura, you of all people should know that it is illegal for women to go on a mission while with child," Kakashi explained.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She felt the world around her freeze. Lady Tsunade found out, but how? So many questions appeared in Sakura's head, at the same time she could feel both Sai's and Yamato's eyes on her. Sakura shook her head. Who knew what they thought of her now. A slut? Whore? So many words appeared in Sakura's head. She couldn't believe this was happening. This pregnancy literally had to ruin her mission.

"But the mission?" Sakura demanded. She glared at Aiko and Kakashi. Where they blind? Couldn't they see that there was a fire? People were dying and they needed her. Sakura was a medic ninja, it was her duty to protect and save the injured.

"Ino shall take your place," Kakashi answered at the same time Ino appeared from the sky.

Sakura glared at Ino. This time she really did feel hate toward Ino. Yes, they were so called "best friends", but this was Sakura's mission not Ino's. Ino looked at Sakura, a question in her face. Sakura knew by the time this mission was over, Ino would be demanding answers, it was who she was.

"Sakura, I think you should go back to Konoha Village," Naruto said. This was the perfect time for him to go against Sakura's wish to continue on this mission. Yes, he knew Sakura was like him in some ways. She was the type that had to go on a mission otherwise she would get bored easily.

Sakura took a step toward the woods. Without a second thought she ran into the woods.

"SAKURA!" Naruto called.

**Sasuke's POV**

Mountain Village was no longer on fire. All that was once part of the village was gone, including the flesh and bones of the villagers. The strange thing about this fire was that it did not spread like most fires. It knew what to burn and knew what not to burn. Sasuke wrinkled his nose and disgust. Sure, everything was destroyed, but the smell of burnt flesh and bones reeked through the air. Kazuma on the other hand was already gone. He left once he knew the mission here was complete. Sasuke didn't even bother to go with Kazuma, that child was just so creepy and strange.

Sasuke jumped onto one of the trees. It was time he left. He stayed here too long, lost in thought. It just seemed and felt like everything was falling. Why did this child have to appear and why did Madara want him? Sasuke couldn't stand this at all. He felt like he was losing, losing to a child. A child that he had barely met.

Sasuke stopped on a tree, yes while lost in thought he was heading toward the cave, he heard rustles through the bushes. He instantly knew who it was. It was Sakura, his Sakura, who looked to be running away from something.

"Sakura," Sasuke heard from a far.

He watched as Naruto appeared alongside Sakura. They were talking, but Sasuke could not here what they were saying. However, he could see the pain in Sakura's eyes. She was crying, but why was she crying? Then Sasuke saw Sakura place a hand on her stomach. As he watched her, he wondered, why Sakura held on to her stomach as if something was wrong with it. More questions appeared in Sasuke's head. However, he would not stay and find out. With a blink of an eye he vanished into thin air.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura felt no way out of this. The more she tried to argue, the more stronger Naruto got in his words. She had to remember that she had betrayed Naruto when choosing to sleep with Sasuke. She owed him, owed him big, even if it meant sacrificing her life for him. That was how much she had regretted sleeping with the enemy. If anything, Sakura would have gone back and fix that one mistake. If she wasn't so weak, if she had put a fight when Sasuke placed a hand on her, she would have been happy with Naruto.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Then Sakura ran toward the direction of Konoha Village. As she continued to jump tree to tree, thoughts had run into her had. If Ino knew, then that meant the whole village knew about Sakura and her whole pregnancy. This really was horrible. Sakura knew her mother would never accept a Sakura who was pregnant and not married. This really did feel like the end of all that was once Sakura.

Sakura felt more tears stream from her eyes. She should just get rid of this child inside of her, besides it belonged to the man who she hated and loved the most. Sakura shook her head, she couldn't do that. This child in her stomach was a part of her now. Why should she destroy the life of someone who didn't have a chance to see the world?

**-to be continued**

_**Sakura was forced to go back to the village. She wonders if the village knows the truth about her pregnancy, but once Sakura returns home, how would the village treat her?**_

_Hey, I know it is short, but it is really late and I am really tired. However, I do hope you guys enjoyed. I will fix the mistakes for this chapter and add some more tomorrow. Anyway, to be continued._


	8. Replacement

Fanfiction- Naruto

Title- Replacement 

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated- T+

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, Kazuma, they lady, and Madara's followers are mine, along with the two villages.)I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me on this fanfic, although I know Sakura can get a bit annoying in this fanfic, but like I said I will be rewriting this fanfic along with His and His alone._

**Chapter Eight**

**[Konoha Village]**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura kept staring at Konoha Village. She was standing outside, behind a tree. She was afraid, afraid to enter the village. Who knew how her mother would react? Sakura set on the shade of the tree. She had been standing by this tree for about an hour, afraid to enter the village. She never thought a day like this would happen. She was hoping if she ever was pregnant that she would be married at least, but the thing about this was that she wasn't married, and worse she didn't have a man at her side. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. This was the kind of thing she was trying to avoid.

She should leave.

Sakura turned around, away from the village. She was about to jump on a tree as far as she could reach one, but she froze. "Neji?"

Neji was standing right in front of Sakura. It's not that he had any intentions of meeting her outside of the village, it was just a mere coincidence of meeting her outside. "…Sakura, what are you doing outside?"

Sakura felt sweat form on her forehead. What was she supposed to say. That she was about to leave the village because she was afraid of going inside the village. "Do you know, Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Know what?" Neji asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Never mind."

As Sakura got closer and close to the villager, the more sweaty she got. Why, why was she afraid of what people would think? Words should not matter, right? Besides this had nothing to do with them. It was none of their business to make a big deal out of Sakura's pregnancy right? Sakura shook her head. Who knew what the villagers might think. Sakura knew everyone thought of her as a responsible "Adult", but this, if people knew about this, it would ruin the responsible "Adult" that she was.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura lifted her head up to the sky. She jumped startled when Suzune jumped in front of her. Without a second thought, Sakura refused to even look at Suzune.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you," Suzune said.

Sakura sighed.

_What does Tsunade want with me, is she going to yell at me? _Sakura wondered.

**[The Cave]**

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke set on the bed of his room. Thoughts of the boy continued to bug him. He no longer wanted anything to do with Kazuma, just the thought of having him near disgusted him. He needed to get rid of Kazuma. Kazuma was a threat, he knew, Without a doubt, that Kazuma could most likely ruin his plan just for being stronger than Sasuke. What Sasuke kept wondering was: _What made this kid stronger than him and how could he destroy Kazuma in an order to seek his revenge?_

Sasuke stood up from his bed. He walked up to his bedroom door and without a second thought, opened it. He found Kazuma standing by the door his eyes on the wall. He looked like a child with no emotions what so ever. It was freaky just seeing him standing by the door. He glared at the boy.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

The boy glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. Just by looking at him, sent shivers down Sasuke's spin. This child truly was for more scary then Sasuke and Madara combined.

"I don't understand," The boy whispered as he stared at the wall.

Sasuke looked at Kazuma in question. "What do you mean?"

Kazuma's turned around to stare at Sasuke. "What Madara wants with me."

Sasuke gave Kazuma a questioning look.

"He says he wants me to destroy Konoha village and get the nine tails from a blond boy named Naruto," Kazuma explained.

Sasuke eyes widened in shock and before he knew he has thrown Kazuma across the room. "You leave both Naruto and Konoha to me. You have no business with that village."

Kazuma stood up from where he fell. Even though part of the wall had fallen on him, he had no scares what so ever. He smiled a smile that resembled that of a snake. He looked evil unbelievable evil. "You sure seem to care a lot about that village, Sasuke. Even I can tell you aren't strong enough to destroy it. Your heart is weak and you are as weak as that village."

Sasuke pulled out his sword. " Don't underestimate Konoha Village."

Kazuma smiled then he vanished into thin air. Before Sasuke could dodge Kazuma managed to get him from the back. "The fact that you believe that proves that you are still weak." And with that Kazuma vanished.

**[Konoha Village]**

**Sakura's POV**

"You wanted to see me, my Lady," Sakura said. She opened the door part way and refused to go any farther. She found Lady Tsunade standing by the window staring outside as if the sky was interesting. Sakura did not want to get anywhere near the Lady, afraid of what the Lady's reaction would so she closed the door and stood by it.

Tsunade turned around to stare at Sakura. Tsunade felt a gasp want to escape her throat when she saw Sakura's stomach. It wasn't that noticeable, but there was no doubt that Sakura truly was pregnant.

"Who is the father?" Lady Tsunade asked.

Sakura felt her heart sink. "I don't know who, my Lady."

Tsunade shook her head. "Sakura, you of all people should know who the father is!"

Sakura took a few steps back. What was she supposed to tell the lady. That Sasuke was the father, no it would totally end her life. "I can't tell you, my lady."

"If you do not tell me, I will tell the whole village about your pregnancy," Tsunade threatened.

"You haven't told the village?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Lady Tsunade shook her head. "I thought you would like to keep it a secret. The only ones who know are Aiko, Suzanne, Kakashi, and perhaps team 7 and Ino."

Sakura sighed in relief."But don't think you can keep your pregnancy a secret," Tsunade warned. Tsunade took a deep breath. Then she said in a very calm voice "So if you answer my question. I will give you a mission that will preventing anyone from finding out you are pregnant, until you are ready to tell, but if I were you I would do it fast, before it starts to show even more."

Sakura eyes met Tsunade. "I'm afraid of what you might say."

"Sakura, you are my pupil, and one of my best Ninja's. It's the least I can do, but like I said. It will eventually show," Tsunade answered.

Sakura glanced at her stomach. She hadn't noticed it before, but she was already growing a bump in her stomach. It wasn't that noticeable, in fact it only made it seem like she had gained at least a pound or two. Still, it was beginning to show. Sakura bit her bottom lip. It was rare for Female Ninja's to gain a few pounds.

"So who is it?" Tsunade asked once again, drifting Sakura away from her thoughts.

Sakura sighed. "It is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha is the father."

**-to be continued**

_**Kazuma has been ordered to destroy **_**Konoha and to take over the nine-tails from Naruto and Madara believes Sasuke is useless. Sakura has just told Tsunade who the father is. Does Madara no longer have an interest for Sasuke? How will Lady Tsunade react to the information she has just received? To be continued.**

_I hope you guys enjoyed. I know it makes no sense, but I thought that this fanfic needed another chapter. I know there are mistake and I will try to edit them soon. And again, I hope you guys enjoyed._


	9. weeks

Fanfic- Naruto

Title- Weeks

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated-T

_(the original characters of Naruto do not belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, Kazuma and Kana are mine, along with Mountain and cheddar village.) Hey guys, I know it has been awhile since I wrote for the unexpected. Thanks for sticking with me on this even though it seems like "Blah". _

**Chapter Nine**

**Sakura's POV**

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha is the father," Sakura answered.

The room went silent. Sakura stood by the door nerves. Sakura knew that Tsunade had it with that Sasuke that she and Naruto were once determined to bring back. Of course it was so obvious now that there was no way of saving Sasuke emotionally. Sakura sighed. She still not understand why he slept with her. Maybe it might have been done in an order to hurt Naruto. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes as she thought of what she had done to Naruto. He was so nice to her and in exchange she stabbed him in the back.

"In that case," Tsunade said in a somewhat calm voice as she went to go sit on her chair. "Don't ever let no one know who the father is you understand."

Sakura glanced at Tsunade in question. "Aren't you mad, my Lady."

Tsunade glared at Sakura causing Sakura to jump in fear. "Of course I am, but what has been done, has been done. Now leave."

Sakura nodded. Sakura left the room, sadness consuming her. Of course Lady Tsunade would be mad. Who wouldn't? She shouldn't have, she should have never allowed Sasuke to place a hand on her. But she did and now look at her. She was pregnant, pregnant with his child, a child she did not want, but desired at the same time. Sakura was afraid, afraid of being alone. If this child was born she would no longer have to deal with that emptiness that kept consuming her.

"What is wrong?"

Sakura looked up from the floor. "Neji? What are you doing here?"

"I have an appointment with the Hokage," He answered. "But it seems right now you need the most attention."

Sakura shook her head. "You mustn't keep the lady waiting."

Neji took a hold of Sakura's hand. "Come on, what is wrong?"

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. Then like nothing she began to cry. "I'm scared, scared of what people would think once they find out."

"Find out about what?" Neji asked.

Sakura shook her head, again. "I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone."

"About your pregnancy?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"Well, for one, it is starting to show and two you just admitted it." Neji answered.

Sakura pulled her hand away from Neji, then she began to walk away. "You should go see the Lady before she gets angry."

Then Sakura left.

**Mountain Village**

So far nothing could be found as to why Mountain Village was burned and destroyed. It couldn't have been a forest fire, because if it was, the fire would have also attacked Cheddar village. It could not be, because someone caused a fire, could it? Naruto sighed in annoyance. It had already been week and still no answer. He began to wonder how Sakura was doing. She looked so sad when she found out she had to return to Konoha village. What was worse, was that people were beginning to notice that Sakura was indeed pregnant. He had to go back and soon. He had to make sure no one harmed her.

"Well, I guess were done here," Yamato said out of the blue.

"What do you mean, Yamato- Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I'm saying it is time for us to leave," Yamato answered.

"But sensei, we still have to look for a survivor," Ino explained.

Yamato shook his head. "It is obvious that this fire left no survivors. Let's pick up some burnt woods and return them to village for evaluation," Yamato answered.

Ino sighed. "Alright, Sensei."

_This was perfect_, Ino thought. If she returned to the village, the faster she could get an answer to why Sakura was pregnant. She knew Lady Tsunade ordered her not say anything, but she just had to know. It wasn't like she wanted to torture Sakura into telling her, but she would demand an answer.

**The Cave**

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard. How could Madara just suddenly order someone else to destroy Konoha village. It was Sasuke who was to destroy the village not that Kazuma kid. Sasuke stood up from his bed in anger. With anger he left the room and went toward Madara's office.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded as he entered the office in anger.

"Relax, Sasuke, you will still get your revenge," Madara answered in a calm voice. He had suspected Sasuke to react in such a childish manner.

Sasuke shook his head. "It is not the same, he has nothing to do with Konoha."

"But he is strong enough to get the fox demon from Naruto," Madara answered.

"What makes you think he can?" Sasuke asked as he set on a chair next to Madara's desk.

Madara smiled, although Sasuke could not see it, because of the mask Madara wore. "He is part demon himself, in fact, he is full blooded."

Sasuke eyes widened in shock. That explained why he could not defeat the boy. "Are you saying he was naturally born a demon."

Madara nodded. "Remember that man I had wanted that pink haired girl to heal?"

Sasuke nodded. Of course he remembered, why wouldn't he?

"Well, let's just say the reason he was half dead was because that kid Kazuma "Killed" him," Madara explained.

"Then why did you want that man healed?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it was only he who could take control of the child," Madara answered. "However, now that he is dead, I have to use my own methods to take control of that kid."

Sasuke sighed. "Very well he can destroy Konoha, but it is I who will destroy those elders and Naruto."

"That is if you can."

Sasuke glared at Madara.

"I will let you fight Naruto and those elders, but it is Kazuma who should take hold of the nine-tails demon," Madara ordered.

Sasuke nodded. "Alright."

**Konoha Village- Haruno house**

Sakura continued to lay on her bed, her eyes on the ceiling. Another week had passed, but Sakura refused to allow anyone in her room to see her, including her own mother. How did she manage to survive? She had her mother place the food by the door and whenever she knew the bath was available with no one around, she would go. If Neji knew and Ino then the whole village would notice as well. There just was no way out of this and even if there was, Sakura would not harm this baby.

Sakura heard a knock on the door. "Sakura, it has been a week already, please let me in." Mrs. Haruno said.

Sakura turned her head to the opposite direction of the door.

**000 **

Another week had passed and Sakura was still on her bed refusing to leave the small room. This time her stomach was becoming more and more revealing, preventing her from keeping it a secret. Sakura placed a hand on her stomach. Tears began to spill from her eyes. Her mistakes, the things that she had done, and the fact that Tsunade refused to talk to her made her feel more and more dirty inside. She did not belong here anymore. She did not want to be here anymore.

"Sakura, please, let me see you," Mrs. Haruno cried by the door.

**000**

Weeks soon became months. Mrs. Haruno sighed. She was sitting by the dining table in the kitchen . She did not understand why her daughter was refusing to leave the room. it made it even more sad when Sakura refused to see Naruto, Ino, Neji, or even any of the sensei's. Mrs. Haruno stood up from her chair in anger. She would not let this continue.

"Sakura," Mrs. Haruno yelled as she ran up the stairs. "Sakura, you are to come out of that room now."

"No," She heard Sakura say.

"You better let me in," Mrs. Haruno ordered as she began to mess with the locked door.

"Let me try,"

Mrs. Haruno turned around to find her husband standing behind her. He too was worried about his daughter. It was so unlike Sakura to be staying in the room. Mrs. Haruno moved away from the door and like that, with Mr. Haruno's strength the door had opened, breaking the lock. When Mrs. And Mr. Haruno entered the room, the bed was empty and the window was left wide open. Mrs. Haruno felt tears sting her eyes then she fell to the floor.

"Why, Sakura," Mrs. Haruno cried.

To be continued

_**Neji knows, Ino knows, who else doesn't know? It seems like Sakura is refusing to allow anyone to see her. What is worse is that Sasuke has teamed up with Kazuma. What does this mean for Konoha and what will happen to Sakura?**_

_Okay, I know it makes no sense, but I do hope you guys enjoyed. To me this was kind of a sad chapter. Please do review as long is not a mean one. By the way I believe this fanfic might have twenty chapters, I don't know. But believe me, things might surprise you. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me on this fanfic. I will edit this chapter soon, just letting you guys know. _


	10. Rain

_Fanfiction: Naruto_

_Title: Rain_

_Main Characters: Sakura and Sasuke_

_Rated: K_

**Chapter Ten**

"Where is she?" Naruto demanded as he entered Lady Tsunade's office. He couldn't believe Sakura would leave the Haruno's house.

"I don't know," Lady Tsunade whispered. She looked down at the paper work in front of her. She had a feeling this had something to do with her, but how was Tsunade supposed to act when finding out Sakura was pregnant and not just pregnant, but with Sasuke's child. The village would not like it if they found out Sakura was pregnant with that man's child. It wasn't safer for her even outside of the village. If the people who despised Sasuke found they would use the child.

"Why did she leave?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shrugged. "I don't know…"

Naruto continued to glare at Tsunade. He didn't want Sakura to be alone, especially when she was with Child.

"Please, Naruto, don't look at me that way," Tsunade begged. "Go find her and bring her here."

Naruto sighed. "Fine."

Sakura fell to the ground once she knew she was as far away from the village as possible. Tears continued to stream from her eyes as rain pour from the sky. It prevented anyone from noticing she was crying.

"I can't take it anymore!" She yelled. She had to get rid of this baby. Sakura's hands began to glow with chakra. She was about to kill the unborn child when she suddenly felt it move inside her. Sakura's hands froze near her stomach. "Who am I kidding? Why must you be punished for my sin?"

Sasuke set on the bed in his room. He couldn't believe Madara was placing his faith in some creepy kid named Kazuma. Sasuke wanted to be the one responsible to defeat Naruto along with the nine tails demon. Did Madara already lose his faith in Sasuke? But who would blame him though. Sasuke placed his hands under his chin. He wanted to prove to Madara that he could defeat Naruto, nine tails in all, but he wasn't stupid to attack all at once.

Sasuke stood up from his bed. He had to come up with a plan and retrieve the nine tails before that kid Kazuma. Sasuke did not care of that Kazuma was a demon. He had no reason to be destroying Konoha village. Sasuke however did have his reason for wanting to destroy the village it was his right. He had lost his family because of the elders and the village was also to blame. No one knew the truth of the Uchihas. They all kept smiling it made Sasuke feel like it was his families' death they were making fun of.

"Once I get my revenge on Konoha I shall restore my clan," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Knock

Knock

"Sasuke, we have another mission," Kazuma said from the other side of the door.

Sasuke glared at the door. Shit why did Madara need him to babysit some little demon. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Naruto?" Hinata called Naruto as she saw him at the gates of Konoha village. "Where are you going?"

"To go find Sakura," Naruto answered. It was strange it continued to rain none stop.

"May I join you?" Hinata asked. She was a bit nervous to be asking Naruto if she could join him.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded. "Um…yes…I…I also am worried about Sakura."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Hinata, yes you may join me."

Hinata smiled back at Naruto. "I hope she is fine."

"Me too," Naruto mumbled.

_-yes it is short but it is what I managed to come up with so far…I hope you guys enjoy_


	11. Hazelnut Village

Fanfiction: Naruto

Title: Hazelnut Village

Main Characters: Sakura and Sasuke

Rated: 

"When is she going to wake up?"

"I don't know."

"Mommy, why is she asleep?"

Sakura kept hearing voices from both directions. She tried to open her eyes but it seemed impossible. She felt imprisoned inside her own sleep and it was really difficult to wake up.

"Mommy, I think she is trying to wake up."

"Let's just leave her so she can rest."

Sakura hears a door open. A few seconds later it closes. She tries to wake up again.

_Wake up, Sakura, _She tells herself. A Few seconds later she wakes up. She looks around her surroundings only to realize she is not at Konoha Village or outside. Sakura sits up on the futon. She places a hand on her stomach only to feel the baby move.

"You're finally awake."

Sakura turns a bit. "Who are you?"

It was a man who looked to be in his mid-forties. "Ah…my name is Gohei. I am the village doctor."

"Village doctor? Um…may I ask where I am?" Sakura asked.

"You're in Hazelnut Village." Gohei answered.

Sakura looks around her surroundings again. "How did I end up here?"

"Oh…um…my son found you." Gohei mumbled.

"Oh." Sakura mumbled.

"Well by the looks of things I'm assuming you ran away from because of the unborn child." Gohei guessed.

Sakura flinched.

"Are you not married?" Gohei asked.

Sakura frowned and nodded.

"Well you are welcomed to stay here if you'd like." Gohei offered.

Sakura looked at Gohei. "But you don't even know me."

Gohei smiled at Sakura. "Many of the people who live here escaped their village for a reason."

"I see...thank you Gohei-san." Sakura said. She laid back on the futon. She was still extremely tired.

"Don't feel bad just because of one mistake." Gohei mumbled. "We are only human."

Sakura felt sadness consume her. "But the child I hold is that of an enemy of my village."

"Does it matter who the father is?"

Sakura didn't answer. She was afraid to tell this man who the father really was or she might get kicked out of Hazelnut Village. Who knows what other villages has Sasuke done harm. Sakura didn't even want to think about. She just closed her eyes in hopes sleep would consume and perhaps keep her trapped so that she could not deal with reality at the moment.

"Well, I guess I might as well let you stay in rest." Gohei mumbled .He stood up from the floor and walked out of the room.

"My sin is far from being forgiven." Sakura mumbled.

-to be continuec


End file.
